


Bambi

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: BDSM, Dom Thomas, M/M, Sub Alexander
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: This isn’t my usual style but I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you guys like this little bdsm thing





	Bambi

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t my usual style but I had a lot of fun writing it! I hope you guys like this little bdsm thing

The two had an unconventional relationship. A silent way of knowing just what the other needed, a pride in knowing they were the only one who could provide it. They were a mystery onto everyone but themselves. No one could figure them out, it was exactly the way they wanted it.

 

Thomas typed away at his desk when the door flew open. His head snapped up from his laptop and he instinctively straightened his spine. He really needed to work on his posture it seemed.

 

Alexander stood at the door looking frazzled, more so than usual. His long brown hair and slipped out of its bun and his lips were cherry red. _Anxious habit_ the man’s voice echoed in his head. Thomas beckoned him in with the curl of his pointer finger.

 

Alexander stumbled into the room clumsily. Thomas furrowed his brows and sharked his laptop. Something was wrong. Hamilton was sloppy but he was never ungraceful. He seemed like a newborn fawn who couldn’t quite figure out how his feet worked. He stood with hishands clasped behind his back rocking on his feet. Thomas watched his behavior in silence.

 

“Didn’t they teach you not to stare in boarding school?”Alexander snapped impatiently.

 

“Oh they taught me a few things”Thomas said waving his hand carelessly. “Come”he commanded. Alexander walked forward at once and stood obediently by Thomas’ side. Thomas reached up to cup his cheek, slender fingers rubbed against the man’s jaw. Alexander preened at the touch and melted under Thomas fingers. It was gone almost too soon, Thomas now understood.

 

“Why did you come to me?”He asked. Alexander shifted on his feet and his face turned an unfortunate shade of red.

 

“I um...please don’t make me say it!”he whined.

 

“Uh uh uh, don’t whine.”he warned. The smaller man bit his lip and nodded.

 

“I need you to tell me exactly what you need”Thomas said. He had a few ideas in mind already churning, he was constantly reinventing their play. It was a craft he would never be satisfied with, it could always be improved.

 

“I need you to be rough with me please...I need you to hurt me”he said softly. There was a cry to his tone gentle and barely there but Thomas caught it, Thomas caught everything. The yellow flags that went up as soon as Alexander stepped inside the room soon turned an alarming red. _No_ Thomas thought _impact play wouldn’t do_. Alexander was panting.

 

Thomas gently reined him in with the same calculated care he did years ago. A firm grip on his wrist grounded him temporarily, the man wanted to keen at the touch. It was foolish to feel this much for such a platonic gesture, but it wasn’t the gesture itself that struck his core. It was the power behind it, the look in Thomas eyes. Thomas’ lips parted gently at the gentle flicker in the subs eyes.

 

“That’s not what you need, it’s what you want”he said firmly. “Try again Alexander, tell me what you need”he said.

 

Alexander’s eyes darkened and flickered indescribably. He hated being told what he wanted, he hated feeling like he wasn’t in control. Here he was though, no matter how many times he claimed he didn’t need this he always found his way back. It defied his morals tremendously but refusing the urge to submit went against his very nature. He hated how he lived in constant contradiction. He wanted to be in control yet he always kneeled, he wanted to be in power but he gave it up willingly, he wanted to hate the man but he found himself falling regardless.

 

“I-I need you to take me?”he tried quietly. Thomas let out a disapproving hum and shook his head.

 

“Hm....no”he said. Alexander’s bottom lip trembled as he tried not to show he was affected.

 

“No?”he breathed.

 

“If you needed to be taken you would have taken me yourself”he said easily.

 

“I...sir?”Alexander asked. Was Thomas not going to take care of him? That couldn’t be happening, not today. Alexander’s breath went shallow, with the efforts of trying to take more in he quickly started hyperventilating. Tears blurred in his eyes, Thomas was there. He briskly pushed his chair out from the desk and pulled Alexander onto his lap. The sheer weight of the clumsy action almost sent them toppling over but it didn’t, Thomas always had things under control. Alexander made brief eye contract before burying his face into the man’s neck. Thomas lips tugged downward into a frown as he rubbed the man’s back. Alexander let go, body shaking sobs racked over his small frame as he gripped onto Thomas’ shirt. Thomas understood immediately, it had been an extremely hard week. His boy was quite the people pleaser, he thrived on attention and no one would give him the time of day. He understood how frustrating it must’ve been to talk and not be listened to.

 

“Shh you’re okay Bambi, I’m not going anywhere”He soothed gently. In the mist of the storm Thomas’ voice was heard. It caused him to go slack against the other man. He murmured words of praise and continued rubbing his back, in moments like this Thomas was glad he was experienced. In his years of domming Alexander he’s learned more than he’s thought, he’d learned how to tame him, redirect him, how to problem solve and offer constructive advice and rules. On the other hand he knew what made the man weak, what made him shiver and what made him almost bonelessly calm.

 

Once the sobs reduced to soft hiccups Thomas slowly pulled the other man away wiping his face. Alexander looked at him bashfully and tried to hide. It broke Thomas’ heart seeing him all puffy eyed and sniffling.

 

“Look at me Bambi”he commanded with an earnest gentility. It made Alexander’s heart flutter just a little. The once sour nickname turned playful and then affectionate. He was Thomas’ Bambi, Wide eyed and just a little clumsy but headstrong nonetheless. He slowly looked back at the man and felt himself flush.

 

“That’s my good Bambi”Thomas whispered stroking his cheek. Alexander unashamedly leaned into the touch.

 

“I know your mannerisms and I know when something is wrong. I don’t feel comfortable hitting you when you’re this upset. I fear it’ll do more harm than good”he said slowly. Alexander’s face went ablaze and he nodded trying to climb out of Thomas’ lap.

 

“That’s fine, I-I’ll just-“he started. Thomastightened his grip around Alexander’s waist prohibiting him from moving any further. That silenced the doe eyed man and he settled back against Thomas’ chest.

 

“You need to be handled with more care tonight”he said.

 

“Y-you mean..?”Alexander trailed off aimlessly. Thomas nodded with a hum.

 

“Mhm, I’m gonna be sweet on you”he purred in the smaller man’s ear. He shuddered and kicked his legs out gently.

 

“Can’t you just take me?”he grumbled. The fingers that were carding their way through his hair tugged gently. It was one of their nonverbal warnings. These were set into place to keep Alexander on his best behavior. Thomas let out a languid sigh.

 

“No Alexander you’re already slipping, who would I be to send you home so vulnerable? I’m not a monster”he said. _Alexander_ , the use of his full name made his body rigid. The tone was edging on the one Thomas only used for punishment. The Virginian may not have been aware but Alexander was _very_ aware. He pressed on regardless.

 

“Why must you follow every bdsm rule in the book? Act a little reckless for once!”he whined crossing his arms. Thomas raised an eyebrow.

 

“As a dom I don’t have the leeway to be careless. Either kneel for me or go home Alexander”He said calmly. He needed to rein him in again. Remind him who was in charge. Thomas unwrapped his arms and allowed Alexander to slide onto the floor. His knees hit the carpet with a thud, he wanted to kneel high, to make Thomas proud. Thomas gently pushed on his shoulders causing him to slide back onto his heels. He looked up with the tilt of his head.

 

“I know that’s how you usually kneel but I need you to be comfortable”he said. Alexander nodded in understanding wiggling a bit to let his weight settle evenly.

 

“Good boy”Thomas praised. Alexander soaked in the attention and rested his cheek on Thomas’ thigh waiting for further instructions. None came.

 

“You’re so good for me Alexander, you know that?”He said suddenly. Alexander let out a choked breath and stared up at him incredulously.

 

“Sir...?”he breathed.

 

“I just don’t tell you that enough. I haven’t been sweet on you in a long time”he drawled. Alexander shifted uncomfortably and pressed his cheek back against Thomas’ thigh.

 

“You can be rather difficult but it’s all a front. This is where you like to be isn’t it pet? Kneeling right between my legs, accepting whatever affection I’m willing to give you with open arms”he said and stroked his cheek for emphasis. Alexander closed his eyes and nodded reverently.

 

“Yes sir”he whispered.

 

“Look at you being such a good boy, can you sit pretty for me darlin?”he asked. Alexander nodded and held his head up despite his wishes and spread his legs at the knee fully sitting back. It was a bit of astretch in his slacks but he made it work. He would always make it work for Thomas.

 

Thomas marveled at the man before him for a few seconds. The emerald green of his blazer worked beautifully with his skin tone. It helped the bright pink of his lips pop all the more, they looked pinker than usual. Thomas took a closer look and gently swiped his thumb across the man’s lower lip. The residue was sticky on his fingers, it was lipgloss. He’d never thought of Hamilton as a cosmetics man but now that was all he was thinking about. The thought of his Bambi all dolled up, on his arm at the next black tie event. He frowned a bit and shook his head, it was only a mere thought.

 

“You seem a bit touch starved”he commented mindlessly. The man who was currently sucking on his pointer finger pulled off and nodded.

 

“Uh huh,please-“he started bouncing in place. Thomas held his hand up reducing the man to whimpers.

 

“I meant emotionally”he corrected. Alexander nodded his head slowly, affection wasn’t something he was used to. A few quick praises from Washington here or there but nothing monumental.

 

“Tell me about your day”he murmured gently pulling on strands of wavy hair. _Alexander must have left it to air dry this morning_ he thought. The man’s hair didn’t take to curling methods, it was bone straight. Thomas soon learned his hair would fall into beautiful soft waves over his shoulders if left to dry naturally after a scene in Monticello. He sighed thinking back to it, so close yet so far away.

 

“About...what?”Alexander asked.

 

“I’m trying something new, now speak”he said with an edge of dominance. It was silent for a few beats.

 

“Are you sure I’m not being a bother?”He asked meekly. Thomas cupped his cheeks in both of his large hands and stared down at him. His usual cold brown eyes were alive and burning with passion.

 

“It’s my job to make sure you’re relaxed in anyway I can squeeze it out of you. That doesn’t always mean sex darling. I get just as much satisfaction from seeing you calm as you get from feeling it.”He said in earnest. Alexander nodded his head and bit his lip letting out a deep sigh.

 

“You may resume a neutral position”Thomas said. Alexander Immediately laid his head back on Thomas lap. He spoke like a man possessed, Thomas only catching bits and pieces of his fits of passion. He tried his best to keep up, honest. But Hamilton’s mind moved a mile a minute and his mouth moved twice as fast.

 

“-and that’s when I told burr exactly where he could shove that acquit file on that bi-permission to curse sir?”he asked quickly looking up. Thomas hummed his approval and gave his cheek a soft pat in praise. Alexander grinned and continued his rant. Thomas busied himself braiding and unbraiding little strands of hair. At this point Alexander was in the throws of passion bouncing in place and gesturing wildly. Thomas let a grin grace his face as he stared down at the man. Alexander wasn’t all that bad, he was just reckless. He needed a hand to guide him, keep him on track, give punishment when needed. But it was more than just that, he needed someone dedicated to him, someone willing to listen. He had gone through far to many abandonments and disappointments in his lifetime. Thomas made a promise to himself he would not be another name added to the list.

 

By the end of his rant Alexander was panting. He felt hot and his eyes felt heavy. He licked his lips and looked up at Thomas who had already been staring.

 

“Sorry sir...I’m just very passionate about this”he said bashfully.

 

“Never be sorry for being passionate. Some people have no passion, like burr”he quipped. Alexander’s eyes widened and he chuckled softly. His side of the picture had finally been recognized. It was music to Thomas’ ears, like the sound of wind chimes. Thomas dragged his fingers from the base of Alexander’s scalp all the way to his ends slowly closing his hand into a fist. Alexander let out a soft moan and his mouth dropped into an o shape. The shudder that came soon after was felt throughout his entire body, he went boneless against Thomas.

 

“Give me a color pet”Thomas said tightening his fist. Alexander let out a squeak and keened at the feeling, it burned so nicely.

 

“Green sir-fuck ‘m so green”he mumbled against Thomas’ lap. Thomas smirked, he had his boy right where he wanted him. He gently pulled Alexander’s head back to get a good look at his face. His pupils were dilated and he was still panting, Thomas eyes traveled a little farther south to see his erection straining against his slacks.

 

“Oh darlin, a little hair pullin’ gets you this excited?”he said. He couldn’t even hide the shit eating grin on his face. Alexander nodded his head quickly and pawed at Thomas’ lap. He wanted him, he _needed_ him. He whimpered at the hot flash of pain that seared through his scalp. Thomas Jefferson had a fucking _grip_.

 

“You don’t know what it does to me hearing you beg and whimper pet”he said dangerously low. Alexander moaned at the tone, he was falling apart he knew it. He would do anything the man asked of him, he just needed to be _touched_.

 

“Should I touch you darlin?”he asked trailing his fingers down the man’s shoulder. Alexander furrowed his brows, was this a trick question?

 

“Um yes...sir”he added. Thomas nodded contemplatively.

 

“Maybe I will”he said.

 

“M-maybe?”Alexander said.

 

“Oh darlin you know I’ve got a sweet spot for you. I’m gonna take good care of you don’t worry”he said. Alexander nodded.

 

“I want you to sit there and be good while I finish typing this report okay? I shouldn’t be any longer than fifteen minutes”he said. Alexander wanted to protest but he saw this for what it was, a challenge. And ask anyone who went to Kings College, Alexander Hamilton was never one to shy away from a challenge.

 

Thomas opened his laptop and began typing nonsense. There was no report, he simply wanted to test the boy’s patience. Alexander did well...for the first five minutes. He would claim to anyone who dare asked how his hand found its way into his pants that it just happened, that he wasn’t at fault. Thomas heard the once tiny moans crescendo, he knew his boy was failing. He would allow him this last minute of pleasure before he cruelly stripped it away. He soon heard the hitch in his breath and he knew Alexander was close.

 

“Stop.”He suddenly commanded. Alexander looked up like a child who’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He paused his actions but didn’t release himself. He found himself rocking against his hand instead. Thomas gave a sharp yank to his hair.

 

“I honestly think you have gratification issues. It’s like you simply can not wait for anything”he scolded. Alexander let his back fall into an arch as he resisted to urge to thrust into his hand.

 

“You just think you kn-ow!”he yelped as Thomas tugged harder. This sent his neck snapping back, he was going to be sore after this.

 

“Alexander how long have I been domming you?”he asked.

 

“T-two years a-and three months”Alexander said through gritted teeth. Thomas tugged again.

 

“ow!”Alexander snapped.

 

“What did you just just say?”Thomas asked.

 

“Two years and three months sir”Alexander corrected. Thomas stood up from the chair abruptly Alexander getting dragged with him. They stood a ways away from the desk out in the open. Alexander felt vulnerable without the desk to cower behind.

 

“Exactly. I’m with you seven days a week, I know your mind as well as your body. I’m almost certain I know your body better than you do, am I wrong?”He asked.

 

“No sir”Alexander said bowing his head.

 

“Good boy”Thomas praised. “Stand up Alexander, put your coat on”he ordered.

 

“Why?”He asked. Thomas gave him a pointed look but explained nonetheless.

 

“I’m not done with you, we’re going back to my house”He said. That’s when Alexander soon bubbled over with desire.

He slipped on his coat quickly and grumbled curses under his breath and he attempted to do up the zipper. Thomas chuckled and placed his hand over the mans own zipping it up with ease.

 

“Patience Bambi”he whispered and pressed a kiss to his lovers forehead. For those few moments they were just Thomas and Alexander. Alexander smiled and puckered his lips standing on his tippy toes pressing his lips against Thomas’ own.

 

“Are you gonna spank me?”he murmured seductively. Thomas gave him one more peck and chuckled pulling away.

 

“What did I say about impact play tonight?”he said.

 

“We’re not doing it...”Alexander pouted.

 

“If you’re good for me tonight I’ll use the whip tomorrow-“he started but Alexander was no longer listening past that point. He was a tornado of rewardable behavior. He tidied up the room at the speed of light and even packed Thomas’ backpack for him.

 

“Come onnnn sir!”he whined. Thomas gave his ass a cheeky slap and reveled in the sting it caused his hand, he could onlyimagine how it felt to Alexander.

 

“What did I say about whining?”he said.

 

“Not to do it...”Alexander said. Thomas pressed one last kiss to his forehead before leading him out of the office.

 

“Good boy”he said.

 

The two took the elevator down to the first floor. Thomas had his arm wrapped instinctively around Alexander’s waist, it was almost domestic. Like the southern gentleman he was raised to be he opened to passenger seat.

 

“thank you”Alexander said politely and slid in. Thomas slid into the drivers seat and quickly started up the car. The drive to his New York estate was a little ways away from his apartment. Alexander soon realized that’s where they were going when Thomas pulled onto the highway.

 

“Oh my god I get to see your dogs!”he exclaimed. Thomas chuckled and nodded running a hand through his hair.

 

“Mhm, they miss you darlin’ lucky sleeps with one of your shirts”He said. Alexander pouted and placed a hand to his chest, that was too cute for him to handle.

 

“What about lady?”he asked.

 

“The only person lady misses is Washington. I swear her disappointment only grows when I walk through that door”he joked. Alexander nodded in understanding, everyone loved Washington.

 

“Madame biscuit?”He asked. Thomas shuddered, he hated that damned cat. But Alexander fell in love with her the minute he laid eyes on her.

 

“Madame biscuit only misses her past life in hell. I don’t know how you convinced me to adopt the miserable thing”he grumbled. Alexander gasped and slapped Thomas’ shoulder.

 

“Oh _please_ Tommy! You know Madame biscuit is a sweetheart!”he exclaimed. Then managed to divulge into a scarily detailed description as her past life as a French spy. Thomas nodded along and added in his own two cents. The babbling continued until all Thomas heard was the soft rumbling of the car.

 

“Bambi....Bambi?”He said. He was only met with silence. He snuck a glance and saw Alexander fast asleep with his cheek pressed against the window. Thomas chuckled and shook his head. As much as he loved hearing the adventures of Madame biscuit kicking ass in the CIA this was much more beneficial. Alexander needed the sleep. He pressed a kiss to his hand and held it against Alexander’s forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams Bambi”he whispered.

 

 


End file.
